Shouldn't Have
by I Am Awkward
Summary: A one night stand shouldn't have been the reason they fell in love. But it was.
1. Woah

**Hey everyone! This is a new story...obviously. Ahaha. Gosh. I haven't written a story in forever so I'm hoping you guys all like this one! Oh! And I changed my penname. To: I Am Awkward. Because I am.**

**Please review! In order to post the next chapter, I have to have at least 10 reviews. I know that's a lot but I really want people to actually want to review my story. Not read and not review. Because it breaks my heart when people do that I feel like I didn't write a good story. **

**So if you read and think this is a good story, please review! I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

Because that one night stand shouldn't have been the reason they fell in love.

The colorful lights bouncing on and off the wall. The loud head-pounding music. The sexy women. Those gorgeous men. This was a club.

Bodies were rubbing together to the beat of the music as six sexy men sat at a booth while women undressed them with their eyes. The women slowly walked by sending suggestive glances in their directions to try to catch the young men's attention. One man in particular sent the women to their knees with just a glace and you guessed it, Natsume.

"Natsume, have you found anyone that interests you yet?" Koko, a handsome sandy headed man asked with a goofy grin on his face. Natsume glanced at the dance floor and then at the booths surrounding them and shook his head. Koko laughed out loud and exclaimed," Are you serious? What about that lady over there?" Koko pointed to a sexy red head that was basically undressing Natsume with her eyes. She sent a "sexy" wink in his direction when she saw him looking. Natsume looked at her and shuddered.

"Dude, she's a clown."

With that comment, all the men laughed. "Dude, you're 27 and single. You seriously need to find someone," Kitsume, Koko's twin, said. "I mean, we all have girls and you're the only one who doesn't. You need to settle down."

Ruka slapped his back smiling. He turned to the guys and said," If Natsume wants to find a real girl; he definitely isn't going to find one in a club." The guys chuckled.

"You guys…are idiots. I'm going to go walk around." Natsume stood up and made his way through the hoards of people just to end up at the empty bar. Of course, it wasn't empty for long as the first girl that attempted to hit on him came.

"Hey there sexy, looking for some fun?" Natsume looked up and then looked down, rubbing his temples. The raven hair girl leaned down putting her elbow on the table, showing her boobs that were already spilling out of her shirt. She then walked closer to him, sashaying her body to where she was right in front of him and her face was almost touching his. "How about we go somewhere? Just the two of us?" She smiled and winked as in saying,' You know what I mean?'

Feeling annoyed that he couldn't get peace and quiet, Natsume looked at her with his alluring crimson eyes and said bluntly," Hoe, you're ugly, go find another guy to shag." The girl stumbled back in shock and squealed in an annoying voice," Excuse me? You think you can find a girl with an ass like mine anywhere?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb. Why was he here? Why did the guys have to bring him to a freaking club with a bunch of freaking annoying girls?

"Woman, I bet I can find a girl with a better ass than yours anywhere. You're ugly as hell. Go away, I don't want to be seen talking with someone so…whore-ish." The girl's face was beet red as she was just powned by an incredibly handsome man and everyone saw. She turned around and ran away while he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," he sighed. On the side of him, he heard a group of girls squealing and he turned to look at a group of incredible beautiful girls. One of them caught his attention. She was wearing a sexy red cocktail dress that was actually decent in his opinion. It was a strapless party dress that DID cover her boobs and butt, which was quite rare in a club. Her friends were also modestly dressed but she was the prettiest in his opinion.

Her figure was slim and petite, which he quite liked. She did have a noticeable amount of "important" parts. Her brunette hair was curled and placed elegantly on her hair and her makeup was barely noticeable but enough to notice that it outlined her eyes to make her beautiful hazel eyes shine even more. But the thing that made him notice her more was the fact that she looked…scared.

Her friends were laughing and hugging her and spinning her around but she looked scared herself. She trembled noticeably as her green hair friend hugged her. Then the girls looked around and scampered away behind the crowd of dancing people leaving her with only one other girl. She watched them leave and smiled slightly. His heart clenched as he saw the sides of her cute plump mouth turn up. He watched her every move as she talked to the girl beside her who showed no emotion. And he almost laughed as he saw the emotionless girl knock the brunette girl in the head with a…gun? Then he watched as the emotionless girl leave her pretty little friend.

He looked at his beer and brought it too his mouth and his lips turned up slightly at the scene he just witnessed. The girl was just so…cute.

"One strawberry margarita please?" a soft voice said. He looked up and saw that exact same brunette girl three stools away from him. She sat down and crossed her leg seductively, but he noticed, it wasn't intentional as she noticed her dress hitch up a noticeable amount and tried to tug it down. "Oh my gosh, why would girls wear this? I feel the air between my legs," he heard her mumble to herself. He almost choked laughing at her comment. Was she not used to dresses? She had to be, she's in a God forsaken club.

"Mumbling to yourself isn't attractive," he said with a smirk on his face while taking a sip of his drink. He looked at her and his breath hitched. She turned her cute face and her brunette eyes bore into his. Her eyes expressed wonder and curiosity and yet that was the rare innocence that not many girls had.

"Did you say something?" He shuddered at the sound of her voice. It sounded so melodious. He looked at her lips that moved ever so slightly.

"I said," he started but then his words were carried away he saw her take her strawberry margarita and walk her way toward him. She stumbled slightly and looked down at her heels.

"Lord, I hate heels," she mumbled again.

"You shouldn't mumble to yourself. It isn't attractive," he said a little louder. She sat down in front of him and frowned. Her lips turned into a cute pout. He felt his heart race a little.

What was this person? He didn't know her and yet, what was she doing to him?

Why was she so….beautiful?

* * *

**So? How was it? I hope you guys all liked it and it's always nice when you drop a review! **

**Remember, 10 reviews if you want me to continue and post the next chapter! No pressure. Ahaha. Sorry I'm so needy. I haven't written in forever and I just want people to help me feel alive again. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**THANK YOU!**

**-I Am Awkward**


	2. Take Me

**HOLY CRAP. I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO MUCH. On my first chapter, I got freaking 18 reviews. 18 REVIEWS! That is so many so I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter and thank you so much for taking the time to actually review. I love you.**

**People who reviewed:  
**

**ageha obsessed- Oh, but he is. Kind of. Really, he kind of is. Ahaha. HIS RAGING HORMONES.  
**

**papaya-san - I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU.  
**

**His Lopsided Grin - Thank you for being the start of the reviews after 10. I really appreciate you reviewing even when I got to 10 reviews. So truly, thank you.  
**

**Mystery Guest- Thanks(:  
**

**Carolle Royale- I'm sorry for the late update. School's been hectic for me. Thank you for reviewing. IT'S VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. And I'm going to definitely make this story as funny as my dry humor can take me.  
**

**jealoucy- Thank you :D I'm glad it piqued up your curiosity!  
**

**Wonderstruck Girl- Thank you Onee-chan~  
**

**sapphireangel09  
**

**AND ALL OF MY LOVELY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS.  
**

**ALSO. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED ME, MY STORY, AND IS FOLLOWING MY STORY.**

**OH. One more thing. Disclaimer that I never did. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

"Did you just call me unattractive?" she said her eyes blazing a little. Her eyes bore into his like she was looking into his soul. Her innocence struck him like an arrow.

"I just said mumbling was unattractive, not you in general," he said mumbling into his bottle.

She stood up and put her hands on her petite hips. "You're mumbling, does that mean you're unattractive?" He looked up at her and smirked.

"Do I look unattractive to you?" Natsume leaned back to make sure she got a good view of him. He knew he was attractive, everyone knew, didn't she see it? She blushed.

The girl sat down and rubbed her temples together in irritations. "Oh my gosh. First my friends ambush me, then they put in this clown outfit, and then they bring me into a club, and now I'm arguing with a pompous retard." She looked at her drink and sighed. "Clubs are scary."

"One, I'm not a pompous retard. Two, I'm sexy and I know it, and three, why are you in a club when you think they're scary?" he asked, looking at her. Once again, his breath hitched when she turned her dazzling eyes to him.

"Because my friends are trying to hook me up with people," she said quietly," I'm not pretty, I'm not outgoing, I'm quiet, I'm invisible. Usually. And I like it that way." He choked when she said, "not pretty." Not pretty? She was beautiful, beyond it.

"How are you invisible?" How was a girl that was so utterly beautiful, invisible? It's just not logical.

"I really don't look like this," she said sending a half smile his way. He felt his blood rush to his face with that small gesture. "I'm usually nerdy looking and always behind the scenes. My friends are all naturally beautiful. I'm not. So I usually blend in with the back ground when I'm with them."

"That's impossible," he burst out unintentionally," You're beautiful." He covered his mouth quickly. What was happening? He usually wasn't like this; he was usually composed and emotionless…

She chuckled cutely," Is this what it's like when someone hits on you?" He smirked when she chuckled. How utterly cute. "Oh, where are my manners? Nice to meet you, my name's Mikan." She outstretched her tiny hand and he reached to grab it. Once he touched her hand, he felt it. The electricity. He knew she felt it too because he noticed her shudder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'm Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. So I haven't seen you around her before, are you new?"

"No, as I told you before, I look different so you wouldn't ever notice if it was a normal day." She smiled and looked at her drink again.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure I'd notice a girl with polka dot underwear any day," he said smirking at her. He propped his elbow up onto the bar counter and rested his head on his palm, waiting for reaction. Truth be told, when he saw her first sitting on the stool three stools away, when her dress hitched up, he saw her undies. "Isn't that kind of…kiddish?"

"You…You freaking pervert!" she screamed hotly. Her face turned a bright pink as she hitched her dress down again. "Damn dress. Damn pervert. God, I freaking hate you. I could so punch you-" Suddenly, the green haired girl from before jumped on her before she could finish.

"Mikan! Oh? You found someone already?" the green haired girl chuckled and looked at Natsume." Oh my gosh. You're Natsume! I've seen you at the University! You're so hot!" Then she looked at Mikan," You got Natsume? Seriously? That's amazing, oh, Mikan, you have to meet my boyfriend. He's so amazingly cute!" Sumire started to drag Mikan away.

"No Sumire, I don't have any association with that…stupid pervert," she said glancing at Natsume and glaring at him. All he could do was smile and stare in satisfaction. Gosh, she was so cute.

When she left, he concluded that he met a girl that he probably could have ended up dating and really liking and all he knew was her name and the print of her underwear. It never struck him that he'd never meet her again. He face palmed himself and groaned in frustration. He got off his stool and made his way back to his friends.

While walking back, he was almost groped, multiple times, danced on, multiple times, and almost raped. Multiple times. And that was within a three minute walk back to his friends. He stumbled out of the crowd and noticed his friends waving at him.

"Natsume! Come here! You have to meet our girlfriends!" all of the boys chorused. Next to them were the beautiful girls from before that were hanging out with Mikan. And then there was Mikan. Her back was toohim but he knew who it was immediately. Butterflies moved around in his stomach as he made his way toward the table and yet he kept his façade cool and calm with a bloody sexy smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said walking up to the table. He heard Mikan gasp softly and then she turned around.

"Bloody hell," she said. "Don't scare me like that."

He smirked. "Nice to see you again Miss Mikan." A boyish grin made it's way onto his face while his friends watched in awe of how Natsume actually greeted a girl.

"Do you know her?" Koko asked.

"I just met her at the bar not too long ago and we had a nice lovely chat, now didn't we Mikan." He smirked and turned to face her. Her face once again turned red as she looked at his crimson eyes that were just sparkling with mischief.

"I hate you." She took a drink that a waiter was bringing by and gulped it down in one sip.

The people at the table laughed and so started the introductions.

By the end of the night, everyone was drink and happy and they all decided to go their separate ways, with their partners of course.

And guess who was paired with who? Yup, Mikan and Natsume were paired up with each other because well, Mikan ended up drunk and Natsume was sober. Apparently, Mikan's alcohol tolerance wasn't very high.

"You," Mikan slurred," are such a perverted bastard." She swayed slightly when they were walking.

"Thank you, now get on my back before you fall on the street." Natsume ran in front of Mikan and bent down so that she tripped and fell on his back. He hooked her arms and legs around him lifted her up with ease.

"Why are you so sexy?" he heard her murmur into his ear. He felt her hot breath make it's way to his ear and he groaned. How was she so sexy even when she was drunk? "I think…I'm about to barf," she said suddenly.

"Wha-" he exclaimed but it was too late.

"This is so not happening," he sighed as he fumbled for his keys to open his condo door. Yup, Mikan barfed on him and the only resort was that they stop at his house before any more accidents happen and so they could get cleaned up.

He opened his door and put Mikan down gently on his couch. She was unconscious much to his dismay.

"That's attractive," he said to himself. He walked tiredly to his shower and turned it on. He washed away all the barf off his body and groaned to himself. How did he get in this mess? He ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed.

When he was done, he walked out and to his surprise, Mikan was awake. Not only that, she was only in her under wear. On his bed. With her hair down.

To the sound of the door opening, Mikan whirled around with an adorable pout on her face. "Natsume," she purred softly as her eyes sparkled brightly. He groaned as he felt himself harden at the sight. She was almost naked on his bed and she stared at him with such innocent, yet seductive eyes.

"This is not fair," he said rushing to her and pushing her down on the bed. He wasn't one to take advantage of girls when they usually like this, but she was an exception. And the funny thing was…he just met her.

He crashed his lips into her and he heard her moan. He broke away and saw her flushed cheeks and her slightly messed up hair. His heart raced like it never raced before. She was so beautiful. So painfully and utterly beautiful.

"Natsume," she whispered softly and held out her arms," take me?"

And he did.

* * *

**Ohohoho. SO how did you like this chapter? Reviews, flames, suggestions are totally accepted.**

**This time, please help me get to 30 reviews and if I get there, I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you so much.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;D  
**

**-I Am Awkward  
**


	3. Obsessed?

**Hello my lovelies! Well, I've come back with another chapter of this story and to be honest, I hate to tell you this, but I'm already stuck. Ahaha. I was so hyped up about this story and such but now...I don't even remember where I was going. I think it's because of school. It's been stressing me out lately. It sucks. But I've come to update once again! Please enjoy.**

**Thank you for reviewing my beautiful bunches of coconuts!  
**

**Thank you to:  
**

**12star98na  
**

**Aki-Hime Kaname  
**

**Tears of Heart  
**

**sapphireangel09  
**

**His Lopsided Grin  
**

**Rina Nina  
**

**asdfghjklnatsu97 - I had the hardest time with typing your name at first but then it was so obvious. Pfft.  
**

**Princess Mei Mikan  
**

**Vegie-1526  
**

**Poppy Scarlet - Thank you Onee-chan!  
**

**Cute Tangerine204  
**

**And all of my guest reviews. Though I must call you out on this, I do love reviews as much as the next person...BUT please try to sign in because it's too a point where I can't tell if its the same person just spamming me over and over again just to get me to update. I don't like that. So please sign in or I'll start to not count the guest reviews as real reviews. Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Never will.  
**

**Goal for this chapter: 60 reviews (Making it high so it'll take a while. Ahaha. I'm so evil xD)**

**Enjoy my lovelies.  
**

* * *

Mikan woke up with a warmth beside her that had never experienced before. She yawned softly and tried to stretch her arms when she noticed she couldn't. Not only did she notice that, but she finally noticed that she was naked.

"Oh my gosh," she said softly covering her mouth as she quickly propped herself into a sitting position. "Did we just, did I just, no, this can't be happening." She closed her eyes and pinched her skin, hoping it was a dream. But when she opened her eyes, she was still where she woke up. She moved a little turning her body to see the person who she was in bed with, but when she did, she noticed her legs ached.

She looked at her partner and gasped. "Natsume." She stumbled out of bed quickly but slow enough to a point where it didn't wake Natsume up. She looked at the floor and took her underwear and dress and quickly dressed.

"I can't believe we…" and she trailed off at the slight memory of the night. The heat, the passion, that night was amazing. Yet, she cried. Her sobs soft and barely heard. She lost her virginity to a man she barely knew. And she knew that if he actually saw her as she usually was, he'd look at her with disgust in his eyes. He'd regret it because she was ugly. Because for that one night, she was Cinderella.

She fled out the apartment, but not before giving Natsume one last kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for that night Natsume," she whispered in her ear.

To be honest, she did know who Natsume was. She saw him around the university and was one of the many girls who liked him. And when she met him last night, it was like a dream. Especially when he told her that she was beautiful. But she knew she could never be with him. She covered her mouth, choking back the sobs that were bound to come and ran.

She burst into her apartment and quickly turned on the shower and sat there in her dress. "He's going to think I'm disgusting if he ever found out." She cried but her tears mixed with the water. She sat there and cried knowing that he would never know her and much less every remember her. "I bet he's done that to a million girls. I'm so stupid." She chuckled heartlessly and slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm so stupid, she whimpered.

And with that, she trudged herself into a baggy sweatshirt, collapsed on her bed, and cried some more.

* * *

He woke up and expected to feel the warmth of her body beside his. But he didn't. He jerked himself up hoping she'd be there. But no, Mikan was gone.

He buried his head in hands and reminisced about that night. That magical night where his soul burned like never had before. That magical night where every touch and sound drove him crazy. That woman drove him crazy and even after such a night, she fled. She fled and he didn't know one thing about her except for her name.

"Are we every going to meet again?" he whispered to himself. "Because I think…I love you."

He chuckled madly. How was this possible? He just met the damn women and now he's saying he's in love with her. That was madness.

Or was that what people called love at first sight?

It could have been because he's never felt such a full toward a girl before like he had with her. He looked up and collapsed back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is ridiculous," he breathed out. "No. I'm going to find this girl. I will find her. And I will make her mine." He took his cell phone to call his best friend, Ruka.

"Ruka," Natsume said wearily.

"What Natsume?" he heard Ruka say on the other line.

"I think I'm in love."

There was a pause before Ruka exclaimed," I'll be right there."

"You had a one night stand with her?" Ruka yelled. Natsume nodded. "And then you say you fell in love with her? But what do you know about her Natsume? How can you say you're in love with her when you just met her?"

"I don't know. But Ruka, I've really never felt this way about a girl before. She…I think it was love at first sight," Natsume tried to explain. Ruka froze and stared at him. His usally calm and composed friend was sputtering love and nonsense about a girl he just met. "Ruka, please, tell me, do you know her? I mean, your girlfriend seems to know her. They were talking last night!"

Ruka sighed," Yeah, Mikan is Hotaru's best friend. I don't really know much about her and that's the first time I've ever seen her, but Hotaru talks about her now and then."

Natsume smiled and hugged his friend. "Let me meet her again. Ruka, ask your damn girlfriend and let me meet her again. I need to see her!" Ruka stared at him like he was a freak and took out his cell phone.

"Hotaru," he called," Natsume wants to meet your friend Mikan again, is there any time they can meet?" Natsume watched as Ruka's facial expressions changed and listened to his responses intently. And when Ruka closed his cell phone, he looked at him expectantly.

"Hotaru said Mikan doesn't want to meet you again." Natsume stared at Ruka like he was crazy.

"You're joking right?"

* * *

"Mikan! Open up this damn door!" Hotaru and the rest of the girls yelled and banged on the brunette's door and was greeted by the sight of Mikan in an over-sized sweater, eyes red and puffy, and a crushed look on her face. Immediately, their eyes softened.

"What happened sweetie?" Anna said giving Mikan a hug. Mikan broke down once again.

"We had sex last night," she sobbed into Anna's arms. "And then I woke up and fled. He doesn't know me! He won't want to know the real me. Because if he did, he wouldn't want to see me again. Once he sees how ugly I am, he's going to regret it!" She rambled on. But the only part they heard was," We had sex…." They all paused.

"SEX?!"

* * *

**Hi again! So how did you like that chapter? I know it was short. My apologies. I'll try my best to make my chapters longer(:**

**Please review. Remember! 60 reviews to get the next chapter. Don't spam my lovely guests. Or they won't count.  
**

**Is this blackmail...?  
**

**-I Am Awkward  
**


	4. Oh Snap

**OH wow. I am so sorry. I've been really busy with school because I'm trying to strive for good grades this year, so I haven't been able to type much. I'm sincerely sorry. Um, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer because many requested for it so I will try my best.**

**But to be honest, I don't know where I'm going with this story. Ahaha. This may sound weird, but I think of the summary of the story before actually thinking about the whole story. And I also have to avoid the whole cliché thing. So, it's kind of hard for me.**

**Anyways, thank you for my amazing reviewers. I GOT 29 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. That's so many! SO THANK YOU. THANK YOU.**

**ACuteChibiNeko- Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying hard so here is the new chapter(:**

**Poppy Scarlet- Thank you Onee-chan!**

**PaRaNoId rOsE- It has been over 60 reviews. Sorry about my late update. I'm hoping to be able to update more somehow. Thanks for reviewing!**

**That's The Beat- Woah, so honest. So I'll be honest with you. Truthfully, I didn't think about the whole story before I wrote it. I think of the story from chapter to chapter. So I didn't think of much when I started writing which is a big flaw in this story. But I'm going to try to make the story deeper. Thanks for your honest review. It's very much appreciated.**

**Cute Tangerine204**

**bellward13**

**jealoucy**

**Aki-Hime Kaname**

**Aurora742**

**BITCHpuhlease- School. Like, not college. The aftermath of college. Like medical school.**

**crying-clouds**

**Shai Moe**

**sapphireangel09**

**asdfghjklnatsu97**

**cheriepinkie**

**Vegie-1526**

**EchizenRyoma- Why? I love third parties! xD**

**Rebelchickie- My apologies. I didn't think many people would actually review though!**

**His Lopsided Grin- I like fleeing. It's quite fun. You should try it.**

**Mystery Guest**

**And to all my other guest reviewers, I thank you very much.**

**But being the wicked witch I am, I must have 100 reviews before I update again. This time, once it hits 100, I will update because I've already written the next chapter. SO please review and please look forward to this story! **

**100 REVIEWS.**

**Criticism is very much accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**And one more thing, I'm sorry for my grammar and stuff. I'm not good with stuff like that. I'm only writing for fun.  
**

* * *

Her eyes shifted from side to side rapidly as her beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Sitting in front of a bright, shining light, such as the one in crime movies, she was trapped. Multiple eyes looked down on her as she twitched and shifted in the uncomfortable silence which filled the air.

"_Mikan Sakura_," a voice growled softly," You, the innocent one…." The voice trailed off into silence. Mikan looked up at the voice. There cowering over her, was none other than Sumire. Mikan gulped nervously as she avoided Sumire's intimidating emerald eyes.

"Has finally had sex!" Suddenly, a chorus of excited squeals filled the room. The girls smiled at Mikan giddily, with the exception of Hotaru of course, as Mikan winced at the sudden loudness.

"Girl, I thought you were going to die a virgin," Sumire smiled wickedly as she flicked one of her permed curls over her shoulder.

"I was going to too! If it hadn't been for you and those pesky girls," Mikan pouted. Her large rimmed glasses that suddenly appeared on her eyes, slid down her nose. "Aren't you mad? I had premarital sex." Mikan looked down, obviously stricken by grief and disappointment. "And with the most popular guy at the university." She looked up and slid her glasses up with her middle finger and pouted cutely.

"That's the thing!" Anna squealed. She ran to her friends side and tackled her. "The most popular guy in school!" Her arms gave Mikan and sudden rush of warmth but instantly died when she thought about it.

"That's probably not very hard to do, he probably sleeps around a lot." Tiny pebbles were forming the Mikan's inner eye. The thought that her first time was probably his millionth shattered her a bit. She wished she hadn't slept with him. It was obviously a mistake.

Mikan stood up and stood in front of her friends with her arms wide out. "Look at me. I'm not someone Natsume would ever give a second glance at and you know that." Her friends looked at her and scanned her. Her tiny body was drowning in a sea of white as her oversized white sweatshirt sagged slightly off her creamy white shoulder. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were covered with thick rimmed glasses and petite legs were covered with baggy harem pants which she found incredibly comfortable. The point is, she wasn't the type that usually caught guys attention. Especially the "most popular in school" type of guy.

She sunk down to the floor slowly. "Last night," she heaved a mournful sigh," was like a fairytale. I was Cinderella and last night was the ball. But there will be no happy ending, because I'm not Cinderella and this is not a fairytale."

Her friends looked at each other and then back at her with pitiful glances.

"Mikan," Hotaru said emotionless," Natsume wants to see you again."

Mikan snapped her head to look at Hotaru. She stared for a while and suddenly laughed. "You're joking right? Never thought you had a sense of humor," Mikan gave a half smile but it suddenly disappeared when she realized Hotaru was being completely serious.

"Mikan…." Nonoko said softly. "Didn't you hear what Hotaru said? Natsume wants to meet you! He remembers you!" She happily sang the last part as if there was a new light in the situation. Smiles spread on the girl's faces and the nodded in agreement. They looked at Mikan, expecting to see her smiling, but instead, she looked petrified.

"No…." Mikan shook her head," I won't. I'm not the same girl as last night. I'm not even close." She looked down again," not even close…." Her voice trailed off.

**WHACK.**

And before anyone knew it, Mikan was sprawled on the ground, utterly stunned. Her glasses were knocked off and her wide hazel orbs were staring at the ceiling. Hotaru stood over the body with a pillow in hand.

"Shut up," she said while glaring at Mikan," suck it up and stop being a little wimp. You enjoyed last night, you liked him, so suck it up. If he really likes you as all these girls think he does, it wouldn't matter how you looked like right?"

The girls nodded their heads in agreement, smiling at one another.

"Yeah Mikan, your beautiful. In a natural nerdy type of way," Anna said smiling.

"But it's only because she doesn't like to be dressed up, because unlike her usual self, she was hot last night. With a capital H," Sumire said with a sly smile on her face.

"Wait!" Mikan yelled, interrupting the conversation," Last night was an occasion. It's never going to happen again. I mean, look at me!"

**Whack.**

"I said shut up you insolent fool!" Hotaru held the pillow above her head preparing for another attack. All the girls stared and shuddered slightly.

Hotaru was really scary.

"If you want to complain about being….yourself," Hotaru's face shifted slightly with a face of disagreement," then change you idiot. No one can do anything about yourself except you."

"You did it to me last night," Mikan mumbled to herself while looking at the ground.

**Whack. Whack. Whack.**

"Don't talk back to me."

Sumire jumped up and intercepted the two with a uneasy smile of her face. "How about you meet him again Mikan. Maybe, on a date. And we could dress you up and see if he really likes you. If you guys become close enough, then you can ask him if he'll like you for whoever you are. How about it?"

A uncertain look crossed Mikan's face, her eyes noticeably displaying fear. "More…makeup?" she shuddered slightly as though those words were like evil themself.

Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna observed her, sinister grins creeping upon their faces. They approached her closer as she scooted back gradually, trying her best to avoid their uncanny expressions. With sudden speed, the girls jumped on her. They wrestled her down pinning her arms and legs.

"Hotaru!" Anna yelled," hook her up with the Hyuuga."

Instantly, a cell phone appeared in Hotaru's hand. She looked at them and nodded, then dialed her boyfriend's number at an abnormal speed.

* * *

**Ring. Ring. **

It was only two rings before Ruka swiftly answered his phone. He stood with the phone in one hand and a gentle hand on Natsume's back, trying his best to confront his depressed friend.

"_Tell Hyuuga that Mikan will go with him on __one__ date,"_ he heard his sweetheart's voice on the voice say.

Suddenly, a high pitch scream filled his ear suddenly.

"Honey," he answered cautiously," what was that?"

"_Just Mikan," _She replied indifferently. Just Mikan? He wondered. What were they doing to her?

"_Tell Hyuuga that the date will be in a week. At central town. 3:30 sharp."_ With that, the line went dead before Ruka could reply. But with the words that were said, a grin spread across his face.

"Natsume." He shook his best friend's shoulder who groaned in response. "Natsume," he yelled louder. That earned him another groan. Like, Hotaru, a pillow suddenly appeared in his hands.

**Whack.**

"What!" Natsume yelled furiously. He locked his eyes on Ruka's smiling face. "Are you that happy I got rejected? Let me pity myself in peace!" With that he collapsed on his bed, clearly crestfallen.

"Fine," Ruka said arrogantly," I won't tell you wonderful news Hotaru just delivered."

"I don't care about your girlfriend and her business," he heard Natsume say through a pillow. Ruka laughed silently at his best friend who was curled up in a corner, depressed.

"It was about Mikan," he said in a sing-song voice," but I guess you don't want to know." He eyed his friend to see his reaction to his words and it was just as he expected. Natsume yanked himself up and looked at Ruka.

"What about Mikan?" he asked slightly breathless. His heart quickened just by hearing the beautiful brunette's name.

"No," Ruka replied looking down," I don't want to tell you anymore." He looked up quickly with a playful smile on his face before he yanked open the door violently and sped out the room. Natsume, slightly shocked, looked at the door and realized that Ruka left before telling him about Mikan.

"That bastard," he cursed angrily. Putting his shoes on quickly, he locked his door and rushed out after Ruka. He ran full speed ahead trying to make up for the lost time and because of being so intent on looking for Ruka, he accidentally bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Kya," he heard a soft voice exclaim. He stood up swiftly and brushed himself off and held his hand out to the girl he just crashed into. He stared down at the girl, taken back by her appearance. She had beautiful brunette hair that was tied messily into a bun, a white sweatshirt that engulfed her small body, baggy harem pants that seemed super long on her seemingly short legs, and thick rimmed glasses. She was the exact type of he didn't like.

She stared at his hand, slightly in shock before looking away blushing. 'Ugh, another one?' he couldn't help but think; but instead of taking his outstretch hand, she stood up hurriedly and stumbled pass him. He picked up a slight strawberry sent that reminded him of Mikan's sent from last night. He looked back to look at the girl only to find that she was gone.

'Hm,' he thought to himself,' Must be a popular perfume. Weird girl.' He shrugged and continued his search for his best friend.

* * *

Her breath hitched as she saw the person she bumped into. It was Natsume.

After the whole wrestling session with her friends, Mikan left her room to walk around and think about the date next week. She literally almost killed herself when her friends set up that date. She walked around aimlessly, mumbling to herself. Before she knew it, she was pushed backwards and fell to the ground before she could even process what happened.

"Kya,' a soft yell escaped her lips as she fell. She rubbed her head slightly and noticed that the person who bumped into her got up quickly and dusted themself off, then stretched their hand out for her to grab onto. She stared at the hand slightly and looked up until she met the face of Natsume.

She stared at him and felt a blush suddenly spread across her face and turned her head away. She looked up and was about to grab onto his hand until she saw him stare at her and a flash of disgust ran across his face. Of course, it was gone as fast as it came, but she didn't miss it. She couldn't.

She stood up and stumbled past him, embarrassed, disappointed, and disgusted with herself. Well, what could she expect? She laughed pitifully at herself as she rounded the corner and stood there. Slowly, she slumped to the floor.

Yes, what could she expect?

* * *

"Ruka!" Natsume huffed angrily. He grabbed onto his friend's shirt collar and looked at him angrily. "Tell me before rip that silly grin off of your face."

"Well," Ruka replied playfully while shrugging," if you do that, I guess you'll never know what Hotaru told me." Natsume cursed loudly and glared at his friend, ready to punch him in the face. He unclenched the fist that was holding Ruka and returned it to his side.

"Now tell me."

Ruka's silly smile widened even more and Natsume's heart stopped when the words came out of Ruka's mouth.

"Hotaru set you up on a date with Mikan. It's next week at central town. 3:30 sharp."

Hearing those words, a smile of his own crept up on his face. He had a date. With her, Mikan.

* * *

**Wow. So, I read the first few chapter of the story and couldn't help but think," Oh crap, I made Mikan a negative, annoying wimp. Oh snap." AHAHAHA. SO sorry if you didn't like that. Even I didn't like that. I'll try on working to make her stronger.**

**But I know you probably don't think that this chapter is long, but it's really hard for me to write so I find that this is an accomplishment. Thank you for reading.  
**

**Remember, 100 reviews before I update again!  
**

**Flames are welcomed because I like to know what I do wrong.  
**

**Suggestions are welcomed. I'll try to do my best to make a story that you will like.  
**

**Please review and please try to sign in. No spamming on guest accounts please! THANK YOU.  
**


End file.
